Tool holders and associated cutting tools are routine fixtures in today's industrial environment. For many applications, the most cost effective method of performing the cutting operation is to provide a sturdy, reusable cutting tool holder with a relatively inexpensive and disposable cutting tool insert. These inserts may be made of specialized metals suitable for performing the cutting operation, and are often equipped with carbide or diamond cutting tips.
During the cutting operation, the insert is subjected to substantial vertical, horizontal, and lateral forces. To insure the close tolerances demanded in modern cutting applications, it is essential that the insert be secured against these forces.
A number of systems have been developed for securing cutting tool inserts in associated holding devices. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,669,924 and 4,545,705, issued to Benson, disclose a method for securing the cutting tool insert to the tool holder. Typically, a clamp having a beveled face engages a corresponding beveled surface in the cutting tool insert. The clamping member exerts a lateral force tending to squeeze the insert tightly against one side of the tool. This methodology, however, is not altogether satisfactory in that it does bring the insert into a secure holding relationship with the rear wall of the pocket in which the cutting tool insert is mounted and, accordingly, does not adequately secure the insert against forces acting in all three axes.
A similar effort was made by Jones, et al, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,309. In this device, a vertical force is exerted against a diagonal slot in the tool insert, in an effort to reduce front to back motion of the cutting insert in the tool holder. Cutting tool inserts and clamps manufactured by the Sandvik Company utilizes similar engagement geometry between the clamping member and the insert.
The prior art fails to adequately address the problem of holding the cutting inserts securely in place against forces acting in all three axes. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a means of automatically positioning and securing a cutting tool insert against forces acting in all three axes.